Anger is a Feeling, Happiness is a Fate
by hermionegranger47393
Summary: Why was falling in love so hard? He knew that this could never happen, but was he so angry when he was so happy? He loved her, but he hated her. He was angry, but happy but is it fate?
1. Leaving the Dursleys

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry and the other characters, so sorry!_

Chapter 1 

Harry had just finished stacking his trunk with all the books, supplies, clothes, and robes that he had had in his room. He knew it was two weeks before he would leave the Dursleys, but he was so excited, since he had been made head-boy, along with Hermione, who had owled him about the news. He closed his trunk and smiled, placing his hands on his hips. He would soon be leaving the Dursleys again, and he would be on the train on Platform 9 ¾, be pulled to Hogwarts by the thestrals, be eating a feast in the Great Hall, and he would be able to see Ron, Hermione and Hagrid again. He snapped to his thoughts realizing the Dursleys were calling him.

He walked down the steps and sat down at the dining room table.

"Hello." He said.

"When is that stupid train picking you up again?" Uncle Vernon snorted loudly.

"September first." He said through gritted teeth. He didn't like the Dursley's attitude on everything magical. The train may not have a mind, or have a heart, but they were calling a train stupid. If there was anything stupid, it was Dudley, who had now reached a very overlarge stage, but he still gobbled down everything he saw. He was also extremely stupid, and very uncaring, but Harry had gotten used to him.

"Good. Because you've been here long enough already. If I see your face again I'll have to have someone pick you up by tonight." He said angrily.

"Sure!" Said Harry dropping his fork. "Who will drop me off at Hogwarts? When can I leave?" he said happily.

"Mrs. Figgs?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"No. She's another you-know-what." Uncle Vernon said.

"She's a squib, not a-" He retorted.

"You keep your mouth shut! I'm thinking!" Uncle Vernon barked. Aunt Petunia shot Harry a 'do what your uncle said' look, and took Dudley's plate into the kitchen.

"What about Tonks? Or Lupin? Or Mrs. Weasley?" Harry said encouringaly.

"Never heard of them. Are they another one of the you-know-what's?" Uncle Vernon hissed.

"Uh – well, they graduated from Hog- I mean, the school I'm going to, a long time ago." He said.

"As long as they don't use 'you-know-what" to get here. Just get them here by six! Now hurry!" Uncle Vernon snarled.

"Thanks!" And Harry ran off to his bedroom.

_I'm really leaving. This is wonderful. _He opened Hedwig's cage and wrote a letter to Lupin, Tonks, and the Weasley family, including Hermione. He knew Lupin and Tonks work for the order in Grimauld place, so he wrote three long letters to all of them.

He wrote one last word on Hermione's letter and hooked them onto Hedwig's leg.

"Bring this one to Grimauld place, to Tonks and Lupin, while you'll bring this one to Hermione, and this one to the Weasleys. Especially for Ron." Harry opened the window and let Hedwig fly outside. He sighed and stood peacefully by the window.

It was five minutes until eleven p.m. when he saw a white fleck soaring in the sky. He stood up from the ground and held out his arm. Hedwig grew into sharper image, with her silver feathers breezing in the air. Hedwig had three letters in return. He opened the first one, which was very messy handwriting. This surely was Ron's.

_Harry,_

_Mum says that she would love to have you over, but it would be better to meet in Grimauld place. Maybe Lupin and Tonks will let you stay. Hope your summer with the Dursleys was okay. _

_P.S. Fred and George have earned over one hundred and fifty galleons with the joke shop._

_Ron_

Harry folded the letter back into its envelope and ripped open the next one. This one had very neat, cursive writing. This was Hermione's.

_Harry,_

_My Mum and Dad have let me stay in Grimauld place. Ron has mailed me about him meeting you there, so it might be a place where could see Lupin and Tonks as well. I hope you had a better summer than last year with the Dursleys. Can't wait until tonight._

_Hermione_

Harry folded this letter also back into its envelope, and opened the last letter. This letter had two different types of handwriting. One was Tonks, and the other was Lupins.

_Harry,_

_I think that Tonks is as thrilled as I am with you coming to Grimauld place. But as a request from Dumbledore, we're supposed to get ten galleons out of your compartment at Gringrotts. I don't know what is going on in that crazy old coot's mind this time, but I'm sure he has his reasons. _

_Lupin_

_Harry,_

_I hope that your Aunt and Uncle will let you go, since it would be fun to see you again. Lupin, Mad Eye, and I will pick you up at midnight. Bring your Firebolt. We'll be flying. Hope you had a good summer, _

_Tonks_

Harry put this letter in its envelope and sighed. He ran down the stairs to meet Uncle Vernon on the couch with Dudley, who was watching TV. Aunt Petunia was drinking tea by the kitchen sink, keeping one eye on the TV screen. Uncle Vernon jerked at the sound of Harry's footsteps and turned around.

"You! Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" He snarled.

"Yes." He answered. "Well, I'll be leaving at midnight. Three people are coming to pick me up. And, I think you might want to be aware of that they are bringing their brooms." Harry gulped. He knew the Dursleys despised magic of any kind.

"Their bringing their what?" Uncle Vernon said shockingly.

"If you haven't recognized yet, we have a very clean house!" Spat Aunt Petunia.

"Well, they'll be flying here." He said, gulping again.

"Flying?" All the Dursleys said at once.

"They'll be flying here on _brooms_?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Uh – yes." He gulped again. All the Dursleys except Dudley (who was way to immersed in the TV to be listening) were looking at him, almost petrified. But there was a small noise and Harry jumped, looking at the door.

"NO! Mad Eye! The other way! Not the roof!" Harry heard Tonks voice from up above.

"Can't you fly through these things?" Mad Eye spoke this time.

Harry stood there, listening for moments until he looked back up at the Dursleys. Dudley lay unconscious on the couch, with Uncle Vernon shaking him like mad. Aunt Petunia was shocked so badly, her tea, along with her cup were scattered on the floor. Harry looked away again, and opened the door, peeking out his head. There were Lupin, the real Mad Eye, and Tonks, all on their Clean Sweeps. Harry ran up the stairs, and grabbed his Firebolt, and his trunk. He tucked his wand in his pocket, and he grabbed Hedwig's cage under his arm. He was walking towards the door when it flew open.

"Don't these things open by themselves?" Mad Eye poked his head into the living room from the door.

"Stop complaining Mad Eye!" He heard Tonks cry after him. "Just get Harry!" She added.

Mad Eye's eye swirled around as he entered the kitchen. Aunt Petunia had not moved. She stared at Mad Eye, while Uncle Vernon stared at his eye.

"Get out of my house!" He yelled.

"Never mind you." Mad eye said rudely. "Boy Harry, you've gone round, haven't you?" He chuckled. He continued staring at Dudley. "What happened to your scar?" Harry knew that Mad Eye was only kidding, but he couldn't help but laugh at the horrified looks on his relatives' faces.

"You heard him! Out!" Aunt Petunia stuttered.

"Darn muggles! Why do we have to go through all this?" Mad Eye asked himself. "TONKS! REMUS! IN HERE!" Mad Eye shouted. "Your getting him next time, I make to much commotion."

"I'll look like a freak to these muggles." Tonks retorted.

"Lupin?" Mad Eye asked reproachfully.

"There is no next time, this is Harry's seventh year." Lupin said. Mad Eye zoomed his eye up to the ceiling.

"He's not there. Not in the bathroom, his room, oh no." Mad Eye's eye stared straight up at the ceiling, but didn't return down. He plopped out his eye. Aunt Petunia gave a shriek, while Uncle Vernon fell back onto the sofa.

"A glass of water, please." Surprisingly, Aunt Petunia got a glass of water for him. He plopped his eye into the water, and returned it to its' socket.

"That's better. Now where's Harry?" He asked.

"I'm over here." Harry climbed out from behind the door.

"Why are you there?" Mad Eye asked.

"I fell down when you knocked open the door." Harry answered.

"Oh, sorry." Mad Eye said.

"Got everything alright, Harry?" Tonks asked, eyeing him.

"Yah. I got everything."

"Well, we better get going. Harry's Firebolt might make it to Grimauld place, but we won't with our Clean Sweeps in time. His friends might already be there." Mad Eye announced.

And so Harry was free again, riding on his broom, in the cool, night air. If only life would be this perfect all the time.

**AU: Yes? No? Will turn into a ship. READ AND REVIEW!!! **


	2. Number Four, Grimauld Place

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry and the other characters, so sorry!_

Chapter 2 

Harry had been riding on his broomstick for so long now that he was dreading the upcoming Quidditch. He was sick of his broom, along with flying. It wasn't as cold as it was yesterday, but it was still very cold indeed. His hands felt numb. His couldn't feel his feet. He flew over to the other direction to were Tonks was flying, continuing traveling, he felt the wind make his hair stand up and his spine prickle. Harry knew this route. He had been on it before, in his fifth year. He took a deep dive, and all the little things that just looked like blobs of color turned into houses. Tonks dived even deeper, while Harry followed. He felt like he would fall of his broom any second, he was diving so low, and so deep, and so very fast. He gripped the front of his broomstick more tightly, and continued diving. Tonks finally was the first one to hop of her broom and wait for the rest of them to hit land. Harry stood beside her when he landed, and watched Mad Eye and Lupin far in the sky dive and hit the ground as well. They walked inside the tattered house, hearing the screaming voices of Mrs. Black echoing down the halls. He felt at home here, he did not know why, and it was also quiet. The only thing he heard was Kreacher strolling in the halls, and the sound of Mrs. Black's wailing fading away. Tonks led him into his room, and helped him with his luggage. She closed the door behind her as she left, while Harry unpacked. He laid his clothes in the dresser by the bed, and put his books on a nearby shelf. He knew he would only be here for two weeks, but he wanted to make himself feel like home. He placed his wand on top of the dresser, along with Hedwig and her cage. He sighed as he let himself drop onto hid bed and let his eyes rest…

His eyes opened slowly, when he looked at his watch. It was 4:00 a.m. and there was a large amount of noise down by the door. He heard Mrs. Black complaining, yelling and screaming, along with the voice of Ron and Hermione. He walked into the hall, and followed the Weasley crowd, along with Hermione into the dining room. Many chairs were set up, and the table had been enlarged, and a parsley-smelling turkey along with smoking bread, mashed potatoes, beans, peas, and three types of salads have been set on the table. Harry took a seat in between Ron and Hermione, and began piling large portions of turkey onto his plate. He then ate half of a salad, and one slice of bread, and gulped down his food with treacle fudge and tea. He was full, happy, and warm inside the house.

Ron, Hermione, him, Ginny, Fred and George went up stairs. Harry was sharing a room with Hermione. Ron was very mad that he couldn't join in their room, and said he'd even sacrifice himself to sleep in the bathtub if he must. Nevertheless, he ended up sleeping on a fluffy armchair that was sitting next to the wardrobe. Harry quickly undressed, and slipped into his pajamas. The bed felt almost exactly like his four-poster, nice and comfy. The smell of fresh bread somehow came upstairs, and even the shrieks of Mrs. Black were comforting. He fell asleep silently, since the only sound that was heard by now was the rustling of the sheets, the breeze, and the laughs of Fred and George in the next room.

He woke up very sleepy. Grabbing for his glasses, everything came into focus again. He stood and saw that it was only 7 am, and that sounds were coming from downstairs.

He walked slowly down the hall, and passing Mrs. Black's portrait silently, since she was still asleep. Although she was murmuring insults, her eyes were shut tight. He walked over to the dining room where Hermione was dressed and ready. She was bringing plates to the table, and was helping Mrs. Weasley make breakfast. Harry decided to help her as well, so he ran back upstairs to get dressed, woke up Ron, and headed back to the kitchen.

"Good morning Harry, dear!" Mrs. Weasley said happily. "Is Ron awake yet?" Harry nodded, as he grabbed the rest of the plates and set them on the table.

"Harry! Are you doing alright?" Mr. Weasley ambled into the kitchen. "Now. With the muggles, how do these things work? How do they make breakfast without magic?" He asked curiously. He knew Mr. Weasley wanted to know everything about muggles, but Harry had figured he already had found out how muggles make breakfast.

"Uh. They do use stoves and ovens. But, everything else is about the same." He said. Mr. Weasley nodded understandingly and walked over to Tonks.

"Breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley cried, and everybody took a seat. She waved her wand and the table filled itself with delicious muffins, breads, juices, pancakes, bagels, donuts, and coffees.

"This looks great!" Ron remarked as he shoveled several doughnuts on his plate.

"Ron! You should eat a better breakfast than a dozen donuts!" Hermione snapped. She pointed towards her plate, which was full of fruits, a bagel, and orange juice. Ron looked at her plate disgustingly; while Harry made sure Hermione wasn't looking when he took some donuts into his mouth.

When everyone had finished, Mrs. Weasley and Lupin cleared the tables. Hermione hurried up the stairs, while Harry and Ron followed her.

"What are you doing in such a hurry?" Ron asked.

"Well, unlike you, Ron, I'm checking that I have everything in my trunk, that Crookshanks is fed, to have at least five galleons packed, and that all my books are bought and packed." She lifted several trunks, and finally she opened one. It had ten galleons in the front pocket on the top, her clothes folded neatly at the bottom, along with very many books that took up half of her trunk space.

"I wish I had a bigger trunk." She said sadly. "Then I could fit in _Hogwarts, a History_." Ron and Harry both rolled their eyes in utter disbelief. She sighed. Ron shrugged and walked into the hall. Hermione followed, by Harry stayed a bit longer. He let Hedwig out of her cage, and fed her.

Just like Hermione had, he opened his trunk and checked it thoroughly. Hermione had complained before about not bringing any books to Hogwarts, so he snatched a book from Hermione's trunk and placed it in his. Slowly he made his way back to Hermione and Ron, who were immersed in a conversation with Mad Eye and Tonks. He walked over to Hermione, who turned around as soon as he got near her.

"_Honestly, _Harry, when are you ever going to bring a books to Hogwarts?" She asked.

"Uh – I have, actually." He said. Hermione started blushing.

"Oh. Well, then I'm happy for you, Harry, I really am." She turned towards Lupin, while Harry walked over to Ron.

"Hey! Ron, take a book form Hermione's trunk before she gets all huffy towards you." Harry whispered.

"I already have, thanks." He whispered back. They both laughed. Ron walked up to his and Hermione's room, and sat into the puffy armchair. He glared towards Harry, and then spoke quietly.

"Mum's really mad about me not making head-boy." He said.

"Oh… Well, that's too bad." Harry sat on his bed.

"Well, she sent me a howler when I was visiting Charlie in Romania when she got the Hogwarts letters, and _I _wasn't made head-boy." He sighed.

"Well… I can talk to her?" He suggested.

"Sure. Try whatever you can." He sighed again. So Harry walked over to Mrs. Weasley who was cleaning the house with her wand, along with trying to make a compromise with Kreacher.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Yes, dear?" She answered.

"Ron tells me your unhappy because he wasn't made head boy." He continued.

"Well. Yes, I suppose I wasn't _thrilled _to see Ron being made prefect, but not head-boy. I guess I put my hopes up too high." She sighed just like Ron had.

"Ron did say that he wanted to become head-boy and that he had asked Dumbledore." Harry lied. The frown on her face vanished.

"Really?" She said happily. "He asked Dumbledore?"

"Yeah." He lied again. He was sure he was blushing, so he ran back to Ron.

"It worked." He smiled. Ron's ears turned red.

"Great!" He smiled and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Lunch. Their serving butterbeer." He smiled and Harry followed him out to the kitchen. He drank his butterbeer while sitting next to Ron.

"There you are!" Hermione hurried up from behind them. "Ron. I think that you should think about taking a book to Hogwarts this year." She sat down and grabbed a butterbeer.

"I already have." He said.

"Oh. Good then." She blushed again.

When Harry finished his butterbeer he walked to his room and checked his trunk one more time. This time, he took his wand and stuffed it in the very bottom under all his clothes, which were thrown into his trunk. He closed his trunk and smiled. This would be a _great _year…

For the next two weeks at Grimauld place, they ate, Hermione read, and Harry tried to focus on studying with Ron. Hermione had told them to study for their seventh year, with all the N.E.W.T's, and her even timing them to work 4 hours a day. Harry wasn't pleased in the middle of the day at noon Hermione would grab them into the attic and hold a timer up the wall. She would study with them, even though she already had all the 100s anyone could want. She sometimes graded their papers that they had to write, and if they missed anymore than three, Hermione would enlarge their study time.

"Hermione! Why do we have to do all this studying?" Ron asked impatiently.

"For your information, your mum wanted me to make you study. Since Harry's head boy he has to be smart. Since Ron isn't head boy he should at least get A's on all your tests." Hermione stated. "That's what your mum said."

It was one day before September first, and Hermione was checking everybody's luggage to make sure they had all their clothes neatly folded and that they had at least one book to read other than the ones that they had been assigned to bring for classes. She even made all of them homework planners, along with bewitched schedule papers. Harry had packed everything except one thing. He quickly went down to meet Tonks and Lupin, since he still needed ten galleons from Gringotts. But first came Hermione's studying…


End file.
